the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Drageons
A species of Drageon that hail from the Skyridge. The species have three different bloodlines and mixtures between those bloodlines. Known Element Dragons: Reyna (Water), Adrian (Water) Species Information Appearance: Element Drageons appearance and abilities rely heavily on their bloodline. They are able to reach 50 feet tall and share a similar base. Element Drageons have massive front legs and a total of four claws on each foot. They have two large powerful wings and a long tail to help balance themselves. At the end of their tail are spikes that can range in style. All of them have two horns on their white head. The style of the horns and certain traits on their face, arms and legs, down their back and tail depending on their Bloodline. * Water Bloodline: Drageons that belong to Water Drageon bloodline. Their scales are blue are silver and they have fins covering their bodies. Their horns are curly, similar to goat horns. Gills line the sides of their neck. * Fire Bloodline: Drageons that belong to a Fire Drageon bloodline. Their scales are red and white with black spikes covering their body. Their horns are thin and jagged, similar to deer antlers. Fire Drageons have open pores on their shoulders and hind legs. * Earth Bloodline: As stated before, Earth Drageons can grow plants on parts of their body. They can also launch their rocks at their targets. They commonly snack on rocks, and by doing so, they are able to use boulder breath and cause low-level-earthquakes. * Hybrid Bloodlines: Bloodlines often mix and create Hybrid Drageon types. For example, a Pure Water Drageon can mate with a Pure Fire Drageon. Their traits would be a mixture of the two bloodlines, for example, red scales with silver fins. * Human-Drageon Hybrids: Thanks to their ability to take on a human form, Drageons are able to make children with humans. Humans that are part Drageon are mainly human, with Drageon wings, horns, claws, scales, and tails that reflect their bloodline. Abilities: All Element Drageons have the ability to compress their size to create a human form and fly by using their wings. Abilities are able to mix when Bloodlines combine. * Water Bloodline: Have both gills and lungs to be above and below water. They can have basic water manipulation and are able to control its temperature, being able to freeze it. Water Drageons can breathe either boiling water or frost. * Fire Bloodline: By using their flame pores throughout their body, Fire Drageons are able to set themselves on fire. They also have the ability to breathe fire that is hot enough to burn iron. They resist all fire and heat, often using it for their own attacks. * Earth Bloodline: As stated before, Earth Drageons can grow plants on parts of their body. They can also launch their rocks at their targets. They commonly snack on rocks, and by doing do, they are able to use boulder breath and cause low-level earthquakes. Lifespan: 4000 years old Related Species: Undaunted Drageons, Journey Drageons Category:Species Category:Dragons